


Митримские зарисовки

by BlackRook



Series: Озеро Митрим [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки вокруг спасения/исцеления Маэдроса</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2004-2007ом годах.

 Так сколько же прошло времени после их возвращения? День, несколько часов или уже неделя? Финдекано не мог понять - воспоминания путались.   
...Суета, крики, ветер, поднятый орлиными крыльями… Целители… Кажется, все, кто были... Кто-то из них протянул ему чашу, наполненную чем-то теплым и ароматным:  
\- Ты нужен ему. Значит, тебе нужны силы.  
Потом – то же, но голосом Арэльдэ... Да, это она помогла ему умыться и каким-то чудом уговорила поесть... И, кажется, он даже сумел рассказать сестре, что произошло... Или нет? Нет, рассказал… Должно быть, невнятно и сбивчиво, но рассказал - пока прохладное прикосновение воды смывало грязь и кровь.  
Отец... Позже или раньше? Финдекано, наверно, боялся встречи с ним, но... Но Нолофинве просто подошел и сжал плечо сына. Он что-то говорил, но его улыбка и пожатие значили больше, чем слова…  
И в этой круговерти только в одном он был уверен точно – за всё время он не отошел от Майтимо дальше, чем на шаг.  А тот ни на миг не пришел в сознание, погруженный в бред или кошмары…

Сейчас Нельо спал, и Финдекано вслушивался в его дыхание…Оно было почти спокойным, и мысли его вновь обратились к прошедшим дням? часам?… Вправду ли кто-то говорил о гонце на южный берег, или ему только показалось?

Вдруг что-то постороннее возникло в тишине шатра… Финдекано резко обернулся – на пороге стоял Макалауре и смотрел куда-то между постелью и тем, кто сидел возле нее.

Макалауре… Когда они виделись последний раз, Финдекано обвинял его в трусости и предательстве… Кажется, он и сейчас собирался сказать что-то подобное, но с изумлением услышал собственный голос:

\- Проходи, что же ты…  
И менестрель опустился на колени возле ложа брата…

 

Закатное Солнце брызнуло внутрь желто-красными лучами... "Вечер" - отрешенно подумал Макалауре.  
Вечер... Пора возвращаться. Надо вернуться в лагерь, рассказать братьям об услышанном и увиденном, удержать, если потребуется, от неразумных поступков… Надо вернуться в лагерь... Выслушать разведчиков, что должны были уже прийти, принять решения, отдать приказы... Надо вернуться в лагерь. Но для этого встать и уйти _отсюда_. От бледного лица на подушках, от этой завораживающей тишины, от...  
Хватит. Он просто придет снова, как только сможет... Завтра. Нолофинве сказал, ему не будут чинить препятствий…   Завтра. А здесь, - Макалауре следил взглядом за ладонью, что бережно вытирала пот со лба спящего, - здесь все будет хорошо, пока Финдекано рядом. А он никуда не уйдет…

Финдекано…

Благодарность. Бесконечная благодарность, замешанная на чувстве вины, стыда и собственной беспомощности. Благодарность… «И всё, что я могу сделать во имя этой благодарности – только сказать тебе правду… Которая теперь, может, и не имеет значения… Но хоть это я сделаю!»

\- Финдекано… - тихий-тихий шепот.

\- Да.

\- Там, в Лосгар, - лучший менестрель нолдор с трудом подбирает слова, - там, в Лосгар, Майтимо помнил о тебе, он хотел послать корабли в Араман… Он пытался помешать отцу…  
Договорив, Макалауре поднял глаза… и прочел ответ в улыбке Финдекано.

«Я знал.»

 


	2. 2

**1.**

\- Кано… Майтимо… Майтимо поправится?  
\- Не знаю. То, что я видел там… Просто истерзанное хроа, Нельо там нет. Только Финдекано может вернуть его, но для этого ему придется совершить чудо, не меньшее, чем уже совершено…  
\- А… А что делать нам?  
\- Разве у вас нет дел в этом лагере?! – вдруг взвился Макалауре, но тут же снова угас и продолжил говорить тихо, глядя в пол.  
\- Ждать, - нехорошая усмешка скривила его губы. – Ждать, что мы еще умеем… Укреплять лагерь, охотиться, разведывать… Пытаться помириться с тем берегом, если бы я еще знал, как… Стычки хотя бы не допустить, вроде удалось… Ждать. Да, чуть не забыл, - он поднял взгляд на близнецов. – Еще теперь можно надеяться. Все, идите. Оставьте меня.  
\- Макалауре, - почти шепотом позвал Питьо, но Тэльво, молча покачав головой, увел брата из шатра.

**2.**

Небольшой костерок, умело сложенный, почти не дымил; шагов с пяти его было уже не увидеть, как и двух эльдар, сидевших возле, и третьего, что, укрывшись плащом, спал неподалеку. Сегодня была очередь близнецов  нести стражу на южной границе лагеря; их юный товарищ, действительно утомившийся за день, уснул, и они не стали мешать – надо было поговорить. Но начинать Амбаруссар медлили и сидели молча, то вглядываясь в огонь, то прислушиваясь к окружающей темноте.

\- Тьелкормо был неправ вчера, - Питьо заговорил первым.  
\- Да, - согласился Тэльво. – Но Атаринке поддержал его, а нас просто не стали слушать.  
\- Тьелко до сих почему-то считает нас детьми!  
\- Иногда мне даже жаль, что это уже не так…  
Снова повисло молчание, на этот раз его нарушил Тэльво:  
\- Но дело ведь не в решении, которое было принято. В конце концов, оно не так уж важно…  
\- Дело в том, что Тьелкормо впервые удалось убедить всех, при том, что Макалауре думал иначе.  
\- Не убедить, toronya, если бы убедить… Просто настоять на своем.  
\- Да. И Кано почти и не спорил, словно бы…  
\- Словно бы его там и не было вовсе. И лицо у него было такое…  
\- С ним что-то происходит, что-то давит на него, хотя он и не показывает…  
\- Но Кано же не железный… А остановить Тьелко и Атаринке, когда они заодно, даже Майтимо с трудом удавалось…  
\- Но в чем же дело? Может, там, на том берегу…  
\- Нет, - близнецам не всегда надо было договаривать вслух, чтобы понять друг друга. – Макалауре не стал бы нам лгать, даже чтобы подбодрить или обнадежить, он никогда так не делал. Если он говорит, что опасность миновала и Майтимо скоро очнется – значит, так оно и есть…  
\- Но тогда почему?  
\- Потому, - медленно проговорил Тэльво, - потому, что он через день бывает в том лагере. И видит тех, кто прошел через Льды. И их взгляды… И Майтимо… Вот что на него давит. И давит сильнее, чем мы можем даже вообразить.  
\- Но… Так же нельзя! – Питьо со злостью швырнул в костер подвернувшуюся ветку.  
\- Нельзя. А что мы можем сделать, ничего, как обычно…  
\- Но неужели мы даже Кано не можем помочь? Разделить с ним эту тяжесть…  
\- Думаешь, он нам позволит?  
\- Надо хотя бы попытаться…  
\- Да.

**3.**

Макалауре, как всегда, отпустил коня неподалеку от укрепления. Въехать верхом ему казалось неправильным  и неуместным. А Лоccе спокойно подождет его у озера и примчится потом по первому зову…

Часовые в воротах слегка кивнули, пропуская его внутрь, и у Канафинве – в который раз – отлегло от сердца. Почему-то он до сих пор опасался, что однажды эти ворота закроются перед ним…

Ровные ряды шатров, все это даже похоже на улицы…  И, чтобы попасть к шатру Финдекано, надо пройти почти через весь лагерь, а он гораздо больше южного…

Макалауре шел, стараясь глядеть только под ноги, но это не помогало. Раньше он не замечал ничего, мысли были другим заняты, но теперь…  Теперь с каждым разом все отчетливее становились различия между двумя лагерями…

Здесь не было лошадей, гуляющих между шатрами; впрочем, здесь много чего не было. И много кого. Нет, не то чтобы он мог назвать имена… не мог, к сожалению. Просто чувствовал – вон там, где стоят и разговаривают двое, мать и сын, должен был стоять и третий, муж и отец; вот идет юноша, от которого веет холодом, и серебряное кольцо на его руке уже никогда не станет золотым… Их взгляды…Стрелы Врага не жалят так. Впрочем, сейчас на него уже почти не обращают внимания – привыкли, что он тут ходит, почти два месяца уже прошло… Им не до него, у них свои дела и свои радости…

Да, было на северном берегу то, чего на южном быть не могло – радость. Они радовались этой земле, холодной и пронизываемой ветрами, радовались каждому цветку под ногами – им было, с чем сравнивать. Радость и сознание собственных сил, уверенность в том, что невозможного не бывает… Вместо обреченности и чувства вины. Макалауре позавидовал бы им, если бы мог.

Если бы мог… Если бы мог, но под тяжестью сознания собственной вины и беспомощности уже трудно было даже дышать…

Нет, хватит. _Туда_ нельзя входить с такими мыслями, _там_ надо думать о другом.

Там надо – снова  и снова – пытаться дозваться до брата, вызволить fea из бреда и жутких воспоминаний… И ни к чему старшему чувствовать, что младший страшится посмотреть ему в глаза… Потому что неважно это, важно, чтобы Майтимо очнулся…

Полог шатра, Арельде с рукоделием сидит у входа… Поднялась навстречу, приветливо улыбнулась, пропуская… Ничего не сказала, значит, ничего не изменилось с его последнего приезда…

Внутренний занавес, изученный до последнего переплетения нитей – сколько раз он так застывал перед ним, изгоняя из мыслей все то, что, по непрошеному осанве, могло бы ранить ненароком…

Сглотнув, Макалауре осторожно отдернул занавес и шагнул внутрь.  

***

Здесь почему-то всегда быстро менялась погода – еще утром небо было кристально чистым, а сейчас яростно хлестали упругие струи дождя… Но дождь был хороший, весенний, первый по-настоящему теплый… Макалауре с наслаждением слизывал с губ соленую влагу, да и Лоссе, кажется, непрочь был как следует вымокнуть… Воды Митрима колыхались под ветром, брызги летели во все стороны, и это было невероятно красиво…

…Макалауре не мог толком понять, что же произошло в шатре такого, что теперь он снова может чувствовать тепло дождя, видеть красоту озера, ощущать запах свежей травы… Но что-то произошло. Что-то такое Финдекано сказал или сделал, что-то такое, что разом, как по мановению руки, сняло с плеч эту тяжесть, тяжесть, что почти вбивала в землю… Нет, и память, и сожаление остались, но… Но теперь можно жить дальше, и видеть в этой жизни смысл… Да, ничего нельзя отменить, но можно хоть что-то попытаться исправить.

Финдекано… Родич с необыкновенным даром совершать чудеса, не замечая этого. И делиться своей уверенностью. Уверенностью в том, что все может быть – и будет – хорошо…

Вот и южный берег… Надо будет уточнить, все ли в порядке, а то последние дни прошли, как в тумане… Может, это даже было заметно… Но ничего, теперь близнецам не придется обмениваться тревожными взглядами у него за спиной… А скоро… «Да, скоро… Пусть не завтра и не через неделю, но скоро.. Ты вернешься, Нельо, и все встанет на свои места.»

**4.**

\- Нам… нам правда можно? – Амбаруссар произнесли это чуть ли не хором,  точно так же, как и в детстве удивлялись неожиданным подаркам или разрешениям.  
\- Можно, - улыбнулся Макалауре. – Если хотите, можете поехать со мной, Майтимо будет рад вас видеть. Только имейте в виду: на том берегу стоит не только шатер Финдекано.  
Близнецы переглянулись, мигом посерьезнев…  
\- Мы знаем, - негромко ответил Питьо.  
\- И мы готовы, - подтвердил Тэльво.  
\- Тогда, рыжие, седлайте коней.

 


	3. 3 (Маэдрос)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С благодарностью В.Г. Синицыну из города Харькова, на докладе коего оно и пришло...

Это тяжело - возвращаться. Возвращаться из Ниоткуда и Ничего - куда-то и к чему-то. Заново создавать мир, навсегда, казалось, разрушенный. Свой мир.  
Он был первым… Нет, не так. Он просто был. Когда не было никого и ничего и почти совсем не было меня - он был. Был и нерушимо верил: если есть он, то есть и я, потому что нас - двое.  
"Ты прав, нас - двое, и я не могу, не должен, не имею права уводить тебя за собой. Значит, я вернусь. Я постараюсь…"  
Спустя вечность я смог произнести его имя.  
"Финдекано…" Нет, не вслух, просто произнести. Но он услышал и понял, и это стало нашей первой победой на моем долгом пути к себе.  
А потом я заново учился… Нет, еще не жить - хотеть жить. И он был рядом, ближе, чем рядом, рассказывал (не словами, рано еще было для слов) мне обо мне, о нас, обо всем…  
Я знал его возле, позже сумел видеть и слышать, но остальное таяло в густом тумане.  
…Потом сквозь этот туман пробился Макалауре - детскими воспоминаниями, виной и верностью, болью и привязанностью… Напоминанием о том, что, кроме тех, кому я нужен, есть еще те, за кого я отвечаю. И мир стал понемногу обретать четкость и форму. Появились голоса, слова, предметы… Я стал осознавать происходящее вокруг.  
…Двое сменяли друг друга у моей постели, редко оставаясь вдвоем; их взгляды, которыми они обменивались, забавляли меня, когда я их замечал… С ними было так по-разному, но... хорошо и тепло. Хотя я знал - есть темы, на которые придется говорить с Финдекано, когда смогу, и Макалауре непременно затеет один разговор, как только чуть перестанет за меня бояться… Но сейчас было так уютно, что я страшился впускать в свой мир кого-то еще. Но это стоило сделать, рано или поздно, если я действительно хотел вернуться, а я хотел. И однажды я решил, что пора; Финьо и Кано то ли тоже так решили, то ли кто-то из них просто прочел мои мысли… Но Кано перед уходом спросил, можно ли ему в следующий раз привести близнецов.  
"Амбаруссар… Рыжие мои, сорванцы маленькие, больше дети, чем братья… Конечно!"  
И через день они пришли втроем. Привычно отдернулся полог, но Кано остался там, а двое вошли, прошли несколько шагов, замерли... И… И я вдруг понял, что не могу их различить!  
Я никогда их не путал - малышей, подростков, юнцов… Но передо мной стояли два взрослых воина. Когда вы успели вырасти, мальчики? Когда? А ответ очевиден - конечно, они повзрослели - после всего, что пришлось пережить всем нам, от чего мы, старшие, их не уберегли. Да и не могли бы уберечь…  
И вот они стоят здесь, взрослые… Нет, разные, вижу, что разные, но я не могу сказать, кто из них кто… Будто в чем-то виноват перед ними…  
А они переглядываются, и вот уже совсем близко, их руки, лица… Улыбаются, а глаза блестят… "Нельо…"  
… И все встало на свои места - вот же они, и порывистый Питьо, и задумчивый Тэльво, льнут ко мне, как и в детстве… Рыжие мои.


	4. 4 (Иримэ)

Занятый письмом, брат не услышал, как она вошла; уже закончил, поставив подпись, но продолжал смотреть в текст, все еще размышляя.  
\- О чем задумался?  
Нолофинвэ вздрогнул, поднял глаза, улыбнулся:  
\- О том, с кем отправить письмо через озеро. Дело достаточно срочное.  
Иримэ кивнула, помолчала немного...  
\- Я слышала, целители наконец разрешили Майтимо путешествие на тот берег?  
\- Он их уговорил, скажем так.  
\- А тебя?  
Пауза.  
\- В чем-то он прав, конечно, - Нолофинвэ свернул свиток, но запечатывать не стал, - у нас нет времени. Моргот ждать не будет.  
\- Tоronya, давай я съезжу с этим письмом.  
\- Что?  
Чуть лукавая усмешка.  
\- Достойное сопровождение, думаю, найдется, а дело ведь не только в том, чтобы отвезти свиток?  
  
***  
  
Макалаурэ, похоже, удивился ее приезду, но вида не подал; предложил горячего вина с дороги, но тут его куда-то вызвали. Извинившись и пообещав вернуться как можно скорее, он оставил ее одну.  
Иримэ осмотрелась, невольно ища что-то знакомое в непривычной обстановке - и взгляд зацепился за резную арфу, стоящую в углу. Её трудно было не узнать - в былые дни менестрель с ней почти не расставался... Подошла ближе, разглядывая узор, и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, провела пальцами по струнам... Резкий, диссонирующий звук резанул уши, и тут вернулся Макалаурэ.  
\- У тебя арфа расстроена, - растеряно проговорила Иримэ.  
Он непонимающе посмотрел на нее, потом пожал плечами:  
\- Наверно, - и тихо добавил, словно бы извиняясь перед ними обеими: - Не до нее было.  
Не до нее было... И то ли от этих слов, то ли от того, что он по-прежнему то и дело отводил глаза, сжалось сердце. Не до нее было... У Макалаурэ - у Макалаурэ! - расстроена арфа... И у Финарато, и у Финдекано инструменты были в порядке, даже _там_ , когда было вообще ни до чего, кроме одного - выжить... Не до нее было. Иримэ вдруг захотелось обнять племянника, сказать что-нибудь, пусть бессмысленное, но ласковое и ободряющее... Но он давно не ребенок, а она - не Нерданель. Дочь Финвэ встряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, и заговорила о том, с чем, собственно, и приехала.  
  
***  
  
Вечером, спустя несколько часов после отъезда Иримэ, в его часть шатра неожиданно вошли близнецы.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Вперед шагнул Тэльво, мрачный и донельзя сосредоточенный.  
\- Настрой инструмент, Кано. Нельзя, чтобы Майтимо услышал, как она играет... теперь.  
... _\- Мы так понимаем, ты доволен? - Атаринкэ, усмехаясь, подвел итог восторгам брата по поводу подаренной арфы._  
_\- Доволен?! Не то слово! Вы только послушайте, какой звук, он же безупречен, как..._  
 _\- Как Майтимо! - хором закончили два озорных голоса._  
 _\- Вот я вас сейчас!_  
 _Двое рыжих мальчишек, ростом едва ли выше той самой арфы, рванули в разные стороны с такой прытью, что ни один из старших братьев не сумел их поймать..._  
\- Да. Сегодня же. Спасибо, мальчики.


End file.
